Happy New Years
by FaithfulToLea
Summary: Lea Michele's new movie New Years Eve has just been released in the United States on DVD. The night of the release she gets a special visitor at her new home in LA. Monchele One-Shot.


**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hello readers! This is just a simple one-shot on the release of Lea Michele's movie New Years Eve that is to be released in the United States tomorrow, and what her and Cory Monteith do to celebrate. Please read and review when you're done! Enjoy this Monchele mini fic (:**

'**Happy New Years' **

She couldn't believe that today was the day her movie was going to be released in the United States. To her it seemed that just yesterday she was flying back and forth from Los Angeles to New York City to film what would one of the well-known movies be around the world. She got tweets from all over the country saying how amazing she did in the film, most of the fans went and saw it more than one time. That made Lea smile; the fact that her fans would cry while she was on the big screen and go see the movie more than one time. The thing that made Lea happy the most was that her boyfriend was by her side 100% during her hectic schedule. He never got mad at her if they had to cancel their date because she had to go film a scene for the movie. He was by her side the entire time, it did pain him to see her with Ashton Kutcher at the movie premiere but every once in a while she would look over and give him a seductive wink, letting him know that it was okay and that he didn't need to be jealous.

Now the day has come, the movie has been released and it has already sold over one thousand copies since this morning. Lea was speechless but then a knock came from the door.

'Surprise' Cory said holding take-out and a copy of the movie, Lea was so shocked but happy to see her hot Canadian boyfriend at her door.

'Cory! What are you doing here? I wasn't expecting you at all I mean just look at me, I look horrible.' She didn't look horrible, she was wearing yoga pants, a baggy sweatshirt and had her hair in a side braid that Cory was a sucker for.

'Lea you don't look horrible you look beautiful just like any other day.' She was so flattered at his comment she didn't know what to say so she quickly changed the topic.

'So what did you bring me tonight?' She asked looking at the bag he had from Whole Foods, it smelled just delicious.

'I stopped by Whole Foods before grabbing New Years Eve; I got you vegetable parmesan pasta and a coffee from Starbucks.' He knows her so well.

'Thank you babe, come inside you don't have to wait out you know.' He stepped inside her new house that she bought in Los Angeles just earlier that past month.

'Looks like you've settled in alright.' He looked around, seeing all the photos she has of her parents, her Broadway life and her Glee life.

He walked over to the living room with her, once he looked on the counter table in the middle of the room his heart swelled at the photo that was right in the middle of the table. It was her and him in New York City when his character Finn Hudson took her character Rachel Berry to the restaurant Sardis, frankly the date was not between their characters it was between them.

'I like this photo.' He picked it up; she turned around and melted at the way he smiled at the two of them inside the restaurant, she remembered that night like it was just yesterday, the way the New York City lights just glowed in the sunset was beautiful, that time in New York was magical.

'I do too which is why I put it there.' She grabbed the bag out of his hand, put it on the table and then grabbed his waist pulling Cory in for a deep passionate kiss.

'Hmmm I love your sweet kisses, but not as much as I love you.' Her heart just pounded, she wishes that Theo and her relationship ended a long time ago; she always knew this feeling for Cory would never go away.

'I love you too Cory, so much I regret not breaking up with Theo earlier I've had feelings for you since day one.' She loved Theo, she really did but there was just more chemistry between her and Cory she didn't share romantic moments with Theo very often since she was here and he was back in New York on Broadway.

'Lea stop, he doesn't matter anymore. All that matters is that we're together now and are happy, Lea I had feelings for you before I even knew you. You were that girl in the back of my mind that was just a dream that I thought would never come true but then Glee came and I just fell in love with you.' Oh this man just knows how to sweet talk a girl. She pulled him into another kiss this time easing more into it each second.

'I know he doesn't matter anymore, I am happy more then I have ever been in a really long time Cory all thanks to our relationship on Glee.' That was true; it was Glee that brought them together. With their characters involved in a romantic triangle with Dianna's character Quinn just pushed their relationship even closer as the series progressed.

'I'm happy too Lea more than ever and with my past I think that our relationship shows that I am happy with you.' He struggled in his past with drugs, alcohol, dropping out of school, so many obstacles buy Lea proved that there are more to life then doing bad things just to get noticed by the cool kids.

'I have a feeling that nothing is going to come between us anytime soon.' This time Cory is the one that grabbed her waist that pulled her into a heart-felt kiss.

'I have that same feeling, now let's crack open this food and watch you play Elise in this movie, I'm starving.' His stomach growled and that was a major sign that they needed to open this food and get it into hungry Cory's belly.

They dished out their food to one another. Cory was a meat eater but he didn't flaunt it in front of her like Theo used to do, Lea loved that about Cory that he appreciated her dietary choices. After they were done eating, Lea grabbed the movie, put it into the DVD player and pressed play. She crawled on the couch; snuggling up to Cory's side and thought to her 'yes I could get used to this for the rest of my life.'

**That's it everyone, not too much on the movie New Years Eve itself but a short yet cute Monchele drabble. Hope you guys enjoyed reading this please click the blue button down there and **_**review**_**! I love to see all the comments on my stories, until next time fellow readers. And always remember my inbox is always open for Monchele or Finchel one-shot ideas (: Xoxo**


End file.
